Hotaru's Love Letter
by Vanilla.Wings
Summary: Hotaru receives a love letter from..cupid? Who is the person sending these letters? Is it all a prank or is it really a mystery guy? Silentfly99 was my old account
1. Cupid Finds Hotaru

Author Note: OK, I was silentfly99 but I forgot my account e-mail so yeah...lol...go me! I got a new one so I could continue writing my fic. which never even got finished. Sorry about that. So, I'm going to continue this story and FINISH IT...after a couple of long years. lol! I'm soo excitied to be back. I might write some more fanfics so watch out! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own sailor moon or any of its characters except for my own! Thank you!

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer's day in June and nothing much has happen with the scouts in their battles against evil. All the sailor scouts were enjoy the summer just like everyone else in Tokyo. Hotaru on the other hand was doing one of her hobbies inside her nice, cool room.

Hotaru was reading Shakespeare and other books of poetry. Suddenly There was a ring at the door. Hotaru stopped with entertaining herself with her reading and walked to the door to answer it.

When Hotaru answered the door, no one was there. She looked down and spotted a long white envelope with little pink and red hearts on it. Hotaru picked it up to see who this letter was for. Hotaru was shocked. It said Hotaru Tomoe in sloppy handwriting.

" This letter can't be for me...can it?" Hotaru searched all over the letter for an address. " Well theres no address and this letter could be for another girl named Hotaru."

Hotaru finally decided to open this strange letter after a careful search over it. The letter itself was very sloppy and looked liked a little child wrote it. Hotaru tried to read the letter with all her might. It read:

Dear Hotaru,

I have always admired your beauty and your kindness.

I have always looked up to you and have

fallen in love with you. I have even worship you and

collect things you don't use anymore and even have a

scrapbook of you with tons a pictures. I hope we get to meet

and that I get to know you a bit more. I will be at the cafe at noon

this Saturday . Hope to see you there.

Love ,

Cupid

( I know...I know...This letter is not sloppy like I said but at least you can read it..right?)

Hotaru was red in the face and almost fell dead on the floor. How could some one have a crush on her when all her class mates though she was gross and came from another planet (some what true :P ). Whoever this so called Cupid was he was going to be unmasked.

Please review! I want to know if it its still worth finishing! Thanks!


	2. What to do

Author Notes:OK, here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! The others should be up shortly! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailormoon! I Only LOVE it! 

Chapter 2

Hotaru walked back to her room and placed the letter on her desk right before she took a seat down on her bed to finish up the few minutes of reading she missed. Some how when she was reading, her eyes would move of the page and land right on a heart covered letter on her desk. This happened over and over for about a minute or two before Hotaru made up her mind that this letter had captured her and wouldn't let her free!

Hotaru picked up the letter and touched the sloppy writing which read her name in a blue ink gently with the tips of her fingers. "Who could this Cupid be?" Hotaru asked herself as she counted the pink and read hearts on the letter. She carefully opened once again and read the contents which it contained. She read it over and over to herself until the words could come easily to her without having to look at the letter anymore.

She laid back on her bed and laid her head against her lavander pillow. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the writer of the letter. Then all a sudden, something came to her mind. What if Cupid was something her classmates made up to play a horrible joke on her? Hotaru wished it wasn't true but, it had a higher chance of happening than anyone falling in love with Hotaru. Hotaru sighed at this. She so wanted to fall in love just like some of the Sailor Senshis. They have all fallen in love with someone and she wanted to experience it even though some described love as a joy that only last for a short time and replacing your heart with pain. "What I'm I goining to do! I want to meet this Cupid if he is real but I don't want to made a fool for a stupid school yard prank."

What was she going to choose? Stay home and never figure out who cupid is or go and find out the truth of cupid. She couldn't choose. Her two personalities where driving her up the wall. Her shy self was telling her to stay home and don't bother and her Saturn self was telling her to go for it. She really needed a second person to tell her what to do. "I know! I'll go see Makoto! She is so smart and she has been in love before and won't want all the details like minako or usagi! I better go and see what she says about it."

Hotaru kicked off her slippers and replaced them with some totally kawaii sandals. She changed her shirt to something more suitable for summer. She brought out her yellow short sleeved shirt with the words 'kawaii' in a swirl type of way in a nick light pink. She looked in the mirror to make sure that everything looked fine. After the ok, she grabbed the letter and gently placed it in her shorts pocket. This proved just how this letter was controling her mind. She never placed a letter gently in her pocket. She would just fold what ever it was, a letter or note, and just shove it in her pocket without caring if she bent or crumbled it.

Makoto's house wasn't far from Hotaru's. Only about a five minute walk there and back. Makoto's house was almost like a country home, with flower gardens dominating the front yard and a white picket fence. The arouma from the house was sweet and sugary. Hotaru sniffed the air, "Smells like Makoto is making some cookies. Mmmmmm, it smells soo good!". Hotaru followed the smell up a stone path that lead to a light green door. She pressed the door bell and waited for an anwser for about a minute and thought that maybe the Makoto wasn't home. Hotaru sighed and turned around to walk down the path once again. Suddenly, Makoto opened the door and smiled. "Hotaru! Its such a surpise to see you! How are you?". Hotaru took a deep breathe, "I have a problem and I need some help. Could you please help me?". Makoto saw the confusion in Hotaru's face."Sure, I bet its nothing I can't help with. Come inside and will talk about this problem of yours." Hotaru smiled and accepted the offer. Makoto lead her to the kitchen were the sweet smelling arouma was stronger and more clear. Hotaro noticed something. She wasn't the only visitor here with Makoto. 

OK, so what do you think? Please review! I would really like to know! lol!


	3. A plan

Author Notes: Third chapter up! lol! Nothing much to say...:(

Chapter 3

Hotaru was surprised to see another visitor at the lovely home of Makoto. Hotaru stared at her feet for a bit and pondered if she should come back another time or not. This was important for her but she wouldn't want to bother Makoto with something so silly as a love letter from some unknown source. Makoto might not even know how to help her anyway. Hotaru continued to ponder while staring at her feet.

Hotaru gently lifted her head to see who the visitor was. Her stomach began to cringe as thoughts of Usagi and Minako being the visitors who might be there to distract her from her mission of unmasking cupid and seeing if there really is someone who could love a girl that most of the students at school pick on and are afraid of.

A sigh of relief came over her as she saw a glimpse of who the other visitor was. It was Ami. A smile came across Hotaru's face. 'This is good!' Hotaru thought to herself 'Ami might be able to help me as well as Makoto!'.

"Hello Hotaru, haven't seen you around lately. How have you been?" Ami asked Hotaru as she took a seat on a stool.

"Fine, but trouble as well. I came here to ask Makoto something and well, maybe you can help as well, Ami."

Ami looked at Hotaru's face and saw all the emotions that were bundled up and knew something was bothering Hotaru. Makoto saw this as well and wonder if it was something serious or just something of opinion.

"Sure. Just tell Ami and me what your problem is and I'm sure we will be able to help you. If not then I'm sure we could get the other girls an…"

"NO!" Hotaru whose words were sharp to slice the sentence Makoto was trying to finish cut off Makoto. Hotaru didn't mean to be so picky but see rather than have the others involved and would like to just keep it between only a few people she could really trust. It wasn't that she didn't trust the others or anything, she just didn't think they could help her that much with her problem.

Hotaru started to blush when she saw the surprised looks on their faces. Hotaru couldn't believe that her voice could be so demanding and Makoto and Ami weren't ready for that to happen.

There was a long silence between the small group for a minute or too and Ami decided to break the silence.

" so, Hotaru what is your problem that you would like us to help with?" 

"Well, Today I was reading my book and the door bell rung so I went to go answer the door. When I got there, there was this letter signed to be from someone named Cupid." Hotaru reached in her pocket and carefully brought the heart covered letter. "See this is the letter I got." She gave the letter to Makoto to look at it. Makoto opened the letter up and read the contents inside. Then a few minutes of reading the letter and Makoto started to blush and giggle a little.

"Sounds like you have been hit from an arrow of Cupid." Makoto tried to say through all her giggles.

Hotaru blush a little and just stared at her feet once more. "So,um…..What should I do Makoto? I do I know if this "cupid" really a person and not some school prank my class mates are trying to pull on me?"

Ami grabbed the note from Makoto and read the letter. Ami even blush a little and started to giggle as well. Ami pondered a bit for a solution.

"I got it! Just go and visit the place were they said they would be! We will also go with you incase it is some stupid prank, which I highly doubt."

Makoto stood up on a chair and flexed her left arm a bit and yelled "YEAH! WE WILL TRACK THIS CUPID DOWN AND IF IT IS A SCHOOL PRANK I'LL BEAT THOSE KIDS SOO HARD IT WON'T EVEN BE WORTH LAUGHING! MWAHAHAHAHAha…ha…. Ha.." Ami and Hotaru looked at Makoto weird and didn't know what to say to that so they just went on like it didn't happen.

"Thanks you so much for helping me out! I'm sure now that I will be ready to face this once and for all. Cupid, you better be ready for me!"

WOW! I finished another chapter but it isn't done yet! I have about 2 chapters left I think? Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Do you think this story sucks…. could be better…..Fine…. or awesome. Oh, and I would like to see how many of you reading this think cupid is real or a school prank! TELL ME! Lol!


	4. Good things come to those who wait

Chapter 4

The dark room began to fill with morning light to wake the being within the room. The rays crept through the openings of the blinds and continued to travel up the bed till it reached a sleeping face. There that rays placed its warmth on its cheek and grew bigger till it covered the eyes of the dreamer. The warmth awoke the being as the warmth caused its eyes to open so a pair of sparkling purple eyes glitter in the sun's light. The being slowly moved from their laying position and sat at the edge of the bed were they stretched their legs and muscles. Soon after the morning routine of stretching, they placed their small feet into a pair of fuzzy white slippers with a light blue star in the center of each one.

Hotaru was still tired but she couldn't sleep in this time. She wished she could but that would have to be later after her butterflies flee from her. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach were still there from last night. They were the caused of her tiredness because she couldn't go to sleep knowing that tomorrow was the day she was waiting to know the out come of it.

Hotaru walked into the kitchen and grabbed the box of oatmeal mix from the cabinet. While the oatmeal was cooking she turned on the radio discovered her favorite song at the time was playing. It was the song "Real Emotion" from Koda Kumi. She loved that song and the beat it had. It almost wanted to make her dance right there in the kitchen while in her pajamas. She would have too, but she was too afraid that any neighbors she lived by just happened to see her in the act. Hotaru just sang to the song instead of dancing.

After the oatmeal was done cooking, she placed some sugar in it so that it could be sweet as well. Hotaru sat at the table and ate her breakfast as she tried to predict how today was going to be. She predicted a happy ending but she doubt that would happen.

After breakfast she took a shower to refresh herself for today's event. She wanted to smell good incase and look clean incase she does happen to see Cupid. She got out of the shower and went back into her room to figure out what to wear. She went through all the drawers and her closet to look for something nice to wear. Clothes were flying everywhere as she decided whether to wear it or not.

Twenty minutes went past and she found a cute outfit to wear. She found a white spaghetti strap top and a purple skirt that went down to a little above the knees and had splits going up the sides. She decided to wear some nice brown leather flip-flops with this kawaii outfit. She had no clue what to do with her hair and decided to not do anything with it till she got a second / third opinion from Makoto and Ami about her outfit.

Makoto and Ami where to arrive shortly around 11:30 so the three could go over to the café together. Hotaru felt so much better about this whole idea of them coming incase something did happen. She felt a lot more protected then going by herself.

Hotaru remembered Makoto and how she said she was going to beat the kids from her school. She could just picture Makoto in the act while her class mates where screaming for their lives while Makoto was chasing them down the busy streets of Tokyo. Hotaru giggled a little at this and thought how if cupid wasn't real then it would be a great day any way seeing Makoto having fun with the pranksters and Ami trying to keep Makoto from having to much fun with them.

The door bell rang. Hotaru stopped looking at herself in the mirror and went to go answer the door. She already had a feeling it was Makoto and Ami so she didn't hurry to answer the door. As she was about to answer the door, she tripped over a book that was on the ground and fell right over on the floor. Hotaru rubbed the areas that had pain and quickly got up to let Makoto and Ami in.

She opened the door to find that no body was there. She looked around her yard and then her eyes caught something on the ground by her feet. The scene was all to familiar. She picked up the heart covered letter that had Hotaru's name written in blue ink. Hotaru smiled, for she knew pretty much where the letter came from. She went back inside and jumped on the couch to read the letter. The letter, this time, had a scent of roses. She loved the scent and enjoyed it before she opened the letter. Rose petals fell from the envelope as she pulled the letter out. She smiled as she watch the pink petals fall slowly to the floor where the gently landed. Her eyes trailed back to the letter as she began to read it slowly with her mind. Again she couldn't read it as well. The letters where sloppy again like a child but she could make it out.

Hotaru,

This week has gone by quickly and today is the day you find out my true identity. All week I haven't been able to sleep. I'm afraid you won't like me for the person that I am. My looks might not appeal to you like some of the popular people in the world but I hope you will just like me for who I am. 

If you are still willing to visit me at the café, look for a person with a red rose. I will be the person with the red rose. Well, I'm not much of a talker so I will just put this letter to a close and talk to you later at the café. Bye

From,

Cupid

Hotaru smiled and placed the letter and rose petals back into the envelope and went back into her room and put it right next to her last letter from cupid which was on the desk.

'I can't believe cupid was here and I could have caught a glimpse of him if I hadn't tripped on my way to the door.' Hotaru laid back on her bed and tried to predicted what the day with cupid was going to be and how cupid was going to be like. She just laid back on her lavender pillow and shut her eyes for a little bit.

So what do you think? I didn't want to end the story so soon so I added a bit to the story. I hope you liked the chapter! Well, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Remember, I love REVIEWS and REVIEWERS! Lol! Doesn't everybody? Well, I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
